Innuendos
by Kassel Garibay
Summary: Based in the tumblr prompt "OUR FRIENDS COME OVER ALL THE TIME AND WE NEVER TELL THEM TO FUCK OFF, but we just really wanted to watch this shitty movie alone tonight AND HOLY SHIT THEY THINK WE WANT PRIVACY TO HAVE SEX" Basically, the one time Bellamy and Clarke wanted to be alone to watch bad musicals and Raven started throwing condoms at them.


Clarke's fingers tapped her bare knee, the man sitting beside her on the subway shot her another killer look and she stopped it. After a couple of minutes, she started tapping her fingers again… for the fifth time.

"Jesus, lady." After practically growling at her, the man stood up from his seat and decided to ride the subway standing up, sending glares to Clarke whenever he had the chance. _Asshole,_ she thought, looking down to her lap and reassuming her tapping. For the millionth time, the girl opened her bag to see the DVD concealed in between her Art History books and she smiled.

Earlier that day she had entered BestBuy to buy a new charger for her phone, Octavia had yet again stolen hers after most-probably forgetting her own somewhere stupid. And as she walked past the movies aisle her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar title. Clarke looked around to make sure no one was watching before she reached for the box.

" _It's here_ ," she whispered to herself, pulling out her phone to text Bellamy before deciding against it. Just earlier that week they had been talking about that embarrassingly cheesy musical, the one that happened to be their all-time guiltiest pleasure. Clarke grabbed another DVD from the shelf, a movie that seemed much less embarrassing and actually worthy of a girl making her masters in Arts Politics at Tisch.

Carefully, the blonde placed her items on the cashier, pretending it wasn't a big deal. The cashier scanned her purchases absent-mindedly, until she reached the DVD, she raised her perfect eyebrows and Clarke felt the sudden urge to beg her to lower the box and put it into the plastic bag already.

"It's for a friend," she said, half-telling the truth.

"You have a bad taste in friends," the cashier commented, finally scanning the DVD and placing it inside the plastic box with the rest of Clarke's stuff.

"You have no idea."

Moving in with Octavia had seemed like the obvious choice, after the two girls met in college it only took Clarke a few days to start considering O her long lost sister. The one thing she could have never anticipated had been the fact that Octavia's brother would start hanging out more and more at the apartment until he moved in officially after he broke up with his awful ex-girlfriend.

In the beginning, Clarke had been less than pleased. Bellamy got entirely in the way of her Netflix & Chill nights, always ended up eating the Nutella and most importantly prevented her from walking around her own apartment without her pants on.

But he had crept up on her. Maybe it was because he was a giant fucking nerd and Clarke loved messing with him, and maybe it was because he was really hot. But the official version was because he was Octavia's brother and therefore Clarke was forced to put up with him. When O moved in with Lincoln, her bedroom became Clarke's studio and Bellamy became her only roommate. Slowly, he became her best friend too.

Clarke ran upstairs a few minutes after pressing the elevator's button, the perks of living in the second floor were that most times the stairs were faster and they were forced to make some exercise, preventing their premature deaths caused by all the takeout they ate. She knew for a fact that Bellamy had to be home, so she ran down the hallway towards door 2B and barged inside without bothering to look for her keys.

Glad to not having screamed anything, she stopped thunderstruck as she took in the image in front of her. Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, Miller, Jasper and Raven were tangled into a mess of limbs over a twister board, and Wick watched amused from the couch.

"Princess," Bellamy greeted with that stupid grin of his and Clarke turned around to close the door and recover from the shock.

"Bellamy if you breathe on my calf once more, I swear to God…" Raven hissed and Bellamy smirked.

"Join in, Princess?"

"I think I'll pass," she said with the best fake smile she could muster as she watched her plans for the evening crumble to pieces.

"Bellamy can you come to the kitchen for a second?" Clarke called as innocently as she could, but it was useless, as her stupid friends did the usual thing and cheered.

"Five bucks they kiss," Monty chirped. Clarke's hand on the BestBuy bag tightened as she awaited for Jasper's reply, even when she couldn't see them she knew them too well to know what was coming.

"I'm not getting into a bet I'm losing, Green."

Clarke listened to someone distinctly slapping both their heads and she smirked as Bellamy entered the kitchen.

"If this is about the Nutella I swear that it wasn't me this time," he started defensively but Clarke quickly cut him off as she pulled out the DVD from the bag.

"Holy shit, Clarke," Bellamy breathed out, reaching for the box but she swatted his hand away, placing the DVD back in the bag and shoving it into the pantry hurriedly.

"No one can know, Blake," she started, glaring at him. The look on Bell's face was solemn, and she knew that he cared as much for his reputation as she did about hers. "Now, we need to get them out of here so we can watch it."

"But _how?!"_ He asked exasperated, and Clarke sighed. He did have a point "They practically _live_ here."

"I think I have an idea."

After a few more minutes of exchanged whispers Clarke made her exit from the kitchen, followed by Bellamy a few seconds later.

"Coordinated exit, really clever guys," Raven congratulated them from Wick's lap, winking her eye as Clarke glared at her.

"Bite me, Reyes."

"How many times did you say that to Bellamy in the past minutes, Princess?"

" _Ew, that's my brother you are talking about, Raven,"_ Octavia complained from the floor, looking seriously disgusted for a second, but not pulling her eyes from phone's screen.

Clarke navigated through her living room towards her usual spot and picked the remote, turning on the TV and patiently waiting for it to become the familiar hue of Netflix red.

"So how was everyone's day?" She asked innocently.

"Jasper hit on Maya again today," Monty shared proudly and Clarke grinned, expertly navigating her way through the movie titles.

"And?"

"She told him to screw off as usual," Miller completed. The blonde tore her eyes from the screen to watch the couple in the couch, if there was one thing she was proud of was of introducing those two. They still made her "aww" once in a while, sometimes out loud.

Jasper glared at them and Monty stuck out his tongue, Clarke chuckled.

"Stop finishing each other's sentences, it's bad enough to be the only single person in this loft," he protested, making Bellamy and Clarke shoot each other a terrified look.

"I'm single," she clarified, earning a few eye rolls from everyone but the freckled boy.

"You guys want some popcorn?" Bellamy offered the gang, quickly changing the subject, and a few murmurs of approval came out as response.

"What are we watching?" Raven asked.

"Clarke and I have been binge watching _Upstairs, Downstairs_ and taking a shot each time there's a historical or artistic inaccuracy," he said with a shrug leaving the room to enter the kitchen.

The protests were audible and the blonde smiled to herself.

"It's super fun you guys! Like, last time Sir Holland made a reference to the income of female volunteer nurses which as we know were not popularized until 1941…"Clarke began, quickly interrupted by a fake puke coming from Raven. She looked from the corner of her eye to the horrified looks in Monty and Jasper's face, and how Octavia quickly machinated her exit.

Bellamy walked out of the kitchen as the sound of the corn popping in the microwave began to be heard, a huge goofy grin on his face that may have or may have not made Clarke's heart stop for a beat.

"And remember the embroidery in Lady Towyn's dress?" He started laughing as if there was nothing funnier in the entire universe, Clarke took it as a hint to join in.

"So 1843, right?" They said at the same time, starting to laugh again.

It was the cherry on top of the cake. Raven practically jumped off Wick's lap and started excusing herself with some physics homework that she hadn't done yet, as if she _ever_ did homework. Wick stood up and smiled to the hosts as he started following his girlfriend to the door.

Bellamy and Clarke continued their back and forth comments about the inaccuracies in the BBC series, successfully making Octavia suddenly remember about her date with Lincoln.

"Wait a second," Miller said, interrupting Clarke in the middle of her exhaustive description of the table set for breakfast at the Holland's. Bellamy panicked internally.

"I'll be damned, but… _Upstairs, Downstairs_ was removed from Netflix. You two are lying! Guys, they are trying to scare us away. "

Raven's hand froze on the doorknob as she turned around.

"You are trying to kick us out to have sex?!"

Hell broke loose in an instant inside apartment 2B, and soon Clarke and Bellamy found themselves sitting side by side in the couch, being lectured by their friends.

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

"You are being… safe, aren't you?"

"JESUS MILLER DON'T MENTION CONDOMS AND MY BROTHER IN THE SAME SENTENCE."

"Don't blame him for not wanting little nerds waddling around!"

"Please tell me you haven't done it on the couch! _I've slept there!_ "

Every time their friends paused to breathe Clarke tried to say something, but she couldn't find any believable excuses. They did have the biggest apartment, which meant they were basically obligated to welcome everyone in almost every day. And they had never been against it. Just _this once_ they wanted to watch the stupid movie in peace.

With a sigh, Clarke decided to say the truth.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. Alright? The truth here is that we…"

"We started doing it a few weeks ago, but since she was in finals we didn't have much time and we just want to be alone right now, alright?"

Silence spread through the loft as all of them, Clarke included, stared at him with wide eyes.

Bellamy locked his eyes with the blonde, and she could easily read them. _I rather them thinking we are sleeping together than letting them know we both love that movie._

After a moment Clarke decided that she preferred that outcome too, so she just looked down at her lap as Octavia pretended to be sick.

"Are you… like a _couple_ now?" Jasper's obvious disdain for the word was heard as they quickly shock their heads and protested against the suggestion.

"That's worse, like… much worse," Octavia said, sickened. "My best friend, and my big brother are roommates with benefits. I think I'm going to puke. I can't."

"We are figuring it out, O," Bellamy said tiredly.

"Well, figure it out quickly!"

After she made her exit, the rest of the gang quickly followed, not without Raven winking an eye to them both and throwing a condom she had on her wallet in their direction.

It took them a long moment to finally put the condom away from their sight and trust their friends to be far away enough to put the DVD on.

The credits scrolled up the screen and Clarke finally realized that she was curled up against Bellamy's side.

"You awake?"

"Who could possibly fall asleep watching this movie?"

"Fair point," she murmured, suddenly aware of the arm he had draped around her. A blush crept on her face as she remembered the moments before the movie started, as she acknowledged the way their closeness made her feel.

"So… about our cover-up."

"What about it?"

"Nothing, I'm just… I don't know, I feel bad that we lied to them."

"They would have _never_ let this go, Princess." Bellamy pointed at the DVD and Clarke murmured in approval, too conscious now of their closeness.

"They are never going to let this go either, though."

They stayed in silence for a while, the only sounds heard were their accelerated heartbeats and the uplifting music from the TV.

"I did score a hot girl's number a week ago, though. I could always call her, date her for a while. Let this whole thing… cool off?" Clarke offered, peeling from his side.

But Bellamy's arm tightened, preventing her from pulling away completely.

"Bell?" Asides from the corny music, there was absolutely no sound following her question. So she tried again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't… I don't want you finding inaccuracies in _Upstairs, Downstairs_ with anyone else." He finally admitted, swallowing hard.

Clarke stared at him, his face only lit up by the blueish glow coming from the TV.

"Alright," she said after a long moment. Bellamy relaxed against her.

Fueled by their unusual privacy and the clichéd lyrics of the musical, she pressed her lips to his after just a second of hesitation. The freckled man's heart stopped, and he took a second of his own to wrap his arms around Clarke and return the kiss eagerly.

"I guess this is a way to stop feeling guilty about lying," he teased against her lips and Clarke rolled her eyes as the first of many kisses went on and on.

 **Author's Note /** **To be 1000% honest I have never seen Upstairs, Downstairs so don't judge please. This was supposed to be short but I ended up being carried away because I'm just a sucker for bellarke, alright?**

 **I hope you like it!**


End file.
